


Tying Up Loose Ends

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [53]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Ethan makes a commitment.
Relationships: Ethan Choi/April Sexton
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Tying Up Loose Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Chicago Med  
Title: Tying Up Loose Ends  
Characters: Ethan Choi and April Sexton  
Pairing: Chexton  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Ethan makes a commitment.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and Matt Olmstead own this show and these characters.  
Words: 198 without title and ending.

Word to use: Luck

PUtP #53: Tying Up Loose Ends

Ethan was tying up loose ends with the realtor. He wanted everything done before he spoke to April. With some luck, his plans would be finished soon. 

April wouldn’t be off until 9. That gave him time to get things done. He got the ring, paid for the house and started to pack his things.

Between cleaning, a movie, and a shower, time flew by. 30 minutes before April would be off, he grabbed the ring and drove to Gaffney.

Ethan stood outside of the hospital and waited for April. When she walked out, she’d see him in a suit, hair brushed and gelled back.

“I wasted so much time focusing on the wrong thing. I won’t do that anymore. I love you. I wanna spend my life with you.” He pulled the ring from his pocket.

April’s jaw dropped as she listened to him. “Ethan, I don’t. I mean, we tried.”

Ethan took April’s hands. “Yes, we tried. But so many things got in the way. I won’t let that happen again. Will you marry me?”

April stared at Ethan and then nodded. “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Ethan smiled, got back to his feet, slipped the ring on April’s finger and kissed her.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.


End file.
